Speculum Speculum
by yageni
Summary: Ace despierta abrazado por sus propios brazos. Son y no son, sus manos las que le acomodan el cabello tras la oreja. Es su boca la que deposita un beso demorado sobre su propio cuello. Un espejo de alucinaciones hecho carne, sacado de un delirio afiebrado de Narciso. Historia con cuatro desenlaces diferentes. *BL ¿? quién sabe...?*
1. Espejito Espejito

_Primero y principal: One Piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Echiiro Oda, arrepentido de haber matado a Ace, escribiendo fics de él en español ¿? o.O) y todos los personajes son propiedad de su creador, y yo no saco dinero de hacer esto, quizás con suerte recibo algún comentario._

 _Otras advertencias: Mención al uso de drogas, extraños onanismos y rituales paganos ¿?_

 _Este es el primer capitulo, la historia ya esta completa y cada "capitulo" es un nuevo final. Sí, la historia puede ser confusa, tener finales poco claros o dejar lagunas. Hace muchísimo tiempo que estoy trabajando en este fic, así que si algo no se entiende desde ya sepan que ha sido adrede. Lo que no quita que si me quieren preguntar "qué onda tal o cual cosa" yo les conteste :D_

* * *

 _Espejito espejito_

 _Speculum Speculum_

 _"Videmus nunc por espéculo en enigmate, tunc autem facie ad faciem; cognosco nunc ex parte, tunc autem cognoscam sicut et cognitus suma" (Epistola Beati Pauli Apostoli ad Corinthios Prima, 13:12)_

 _"[Porque] ahora vemos por un espejo, de forma enigmática [indirecta], pero entonces veremos cara a cara [de forma directa]. Ahora conozco parcialmente, pero entonces conoceré totalmente, del mismo modo en que [yo] fui conocido."_

* * *

Vestido solo con sus tatuajes, cree volver a la conciencia sobre una extensa y suave superficie. Blanca y mullida como un lecho interminable.

Despierta abrazado por sus propios brazos. Son y no son, sus manos las que le acomodan el cabello tras la oreja. Es su boca la que deposita un beso demorado sobre su propio cuello.

Es, pero no es.

Simplemente porque no puede ser.

Sus labios se abren, dejando escapar un suspiro, palabras apretadas e inconexas. Silabas afiebradas. Siente su lengua recorriendo su cuello, una mordida piadosa seguida de una caricia que le invita a girar el rostro, sumergirse en sus propios ojos negros empañados.

Se estremece al verse de frente. Corroborando de manera fehaciente lo que ya sabía.

Lo imposible es real.

No sueña.

Y se le eriza la piel.

Las manos a ambos lados de su cara lo atraen para sellar unos labios contra los suyos.

 _Sus_ manos.

 _Sus_ labios.

Se derrite en el beso. Entreabriendo, procurando, respondiendo.

Un beso quimera.

Boca contra boca.

 _Su boca, contra su boca._

Como besar un espejo de alucinaciones hecho carne, sacado de un delirio afiebrado de Narciso. Un espejo cálido, en tres dimensiones. Un enigma que le buscaba, le respondía. Por entre la fiebre que le quema las sienes, atina a preguntarse cómo.

Entre caricias de manos frías, piel acalorada, indicios de respiraciones agitadas, se siente sumergir.

Pierde pie en el fondo de un mar insondable. Uno añorado y temido. Color blanco, cremoso.

Entreabre los párpados, como buscando aire, mientras los besos llueven inclementes sobre su piel.  
Un nuevo estremecimiento le atraviesa mientras sus manos acarician trémulas las pecas en sus mejillas. Quiere y no quiere creer aquello que siente. Aquello que ve. Huele. Paladea.

Entrecierra los ojos, abandonándose al beso que de nuevo lo enreda, lo atrapa, lo pierde. Su alter ego busca hundirle profundamente. Sin remedio.

Quiere y no quiere. Abandonarse en sí mismo. Ceder sus facultades por completo y disiparse en ese espejismo, fundirse.  
Ansiedad, miedo y deseo se arremolinan en su mente.

Siempre se había sentido atraído… La curiosidad le atizaba perpetuamente cuando veía su reflejo en las superficies pulidas de los caros espejos, objetos que se le antojaban mágicos, delicados, llenos de secretos.  
Inalcanzables.

Colgados en las casas de los nobles, en los escaparates de las tiendas. Lejanos, inaprensibles.

Pero el sendero de besos frescos en su cuello ahuyenta cualquier duda.

Real, húmedo, caliente.

Lo urge, lo empuja, lo arrastra.

Sus manos se hunden en el corto cabello negro, bajan por la amplia espalda tatuada. Acarician, buscan, encuentran. Se ancoran, encallan, bucean. Se pierden en las profundidades de ese océano sibilino, ópalo de un blanco impenetrable. Juntos van bajando la cuesta a toda velocidad, rumbo al remolino brutal del final.

La petit mort.

* * *

 **Recuerden, cada capitulo es un final diferente.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Drogas recreativas

Drogas Recreativas

Despertó con una sensación de mareo y de irrealidad que adjudicó a la ingesta de esa extraña droga alucinógena que había conseguido a cambio de una daga rara, uno de los tantos objetos del tesoro acumulado por él, Sabo y Luffy.

Fragmentos de lo soñado, o alucinado esa noche se fueron deslizando lentamente en su cabeza aturdida. Imaginó que la calidez de la persona que yacía con él en la cama había tenido algo que ver con la naturaleza erótica del extraño delirio, además de la estrafalaria conversación sostenida momentos antes de sucumbir a las perturbadoras imágenes alucinadas...

Recordaba sus propias palabras con mucha nitidez, pero no podía conjurar porqué motivo las había dicho: "Yo soy mío, soy libre de ir y de venir, de estar con quien quiera, cuando quiera. Me pertenezco a mi mismo y nadie, nadie va a socavar mi libertad. No me atengo a ninguna regla, ni ley y todo el mundo me conocera por ser el hombre más libre jamás"

Sonriendo tontamente, con orgullo por sus propias palabras, Ace se acurrucó de nuevo y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

 _Notas: Este es el más corto de los finales_ _posibles y por eso mismo el que más me gusta, noten que no indiqué_ _cuantos años tiene Ace, ni dónde está o con quién. Lo dejo a la_ _imaginación de ustedes. Y recuerden: l_ _as drogas son malas =P_


	3. Impell Down

Impell Down

La alucinación había sido muy vivida y supuso que invocar esa suerte de situación placentera había sido una manera de su cuerpo para combatir el acuciante dolor.

Pero ser el objeto de su propio deseo le dejaba algunas cosas muy en claro: Amaba la vida. Amaba estar vivo. Se amaba así mismo. Lo supo a medida que volvía la consciencia y sentía el hormigueo de las ampollas formándose en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras su mente se veía inundada por el dolor físico y este se mezclaba con el dolor espiritual de su derrota, su captura, su encierro y con el orgullo de no haber dejado escapar ni un solo grito frente a todo Impell Down.

Luchaba por poder mantener los ojos abiertos y se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia a causa del intenso dolor, entre la vida y la muerte -casi podía sentir el frío aliento de la parca en su cuello- el dulce alivio de la muerte. Pero no quería morir.

Reprimiendo otro gemido de dolor y entreabriendo los párpados clavó una mirada desafiante en todos aquellos que le observaban mientras lo obligaban a pararse dolorosamente recto y le rociaban con un extraño producto que le produjo tanto dolor como el baño en agua hirviendo, con la diferencia de que las ampollas dejaron de formarse en su piel hasta desaparecer.

Lo arrastraron por largos pasillos, la vista nublada, todo le daba vueltas y él solo se ufanaba por mantenerse de pie y consciente.

No tuvo la certeza como en otras ocasiones, de que saldría bien parado. Sin embargo, sí pudo reconocer que pasara lo que pasara deseaba vivir. Porque pese a todo amaba la vida, de algún modo amaba su vida y de algún modo también se amaba a sí mismo. Así fuese solo un poco, así fuese de una manera un tanto retorcida...

* * *

 _Notas: En Impel Down, la infame cárcel, los recién llegados reciben un baño de agua hirviendo. Al parecer de todos los que están ahí solo Ace y Crocodile soportaron el "bautizo" sin decir ni "Ah". Oda nunca menciona nada acerca de heridas o ampollas tras semejante recibimiento, pero yo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza de que algo de eso tiene que haber, que son fuertes, si, pero la piel se quema y se ampolla, no jodamos. De ahí gran parte de esto._

 _No sé si Ace tenía alguna inclinación suicida, pero sí es cierto que ser hijo de Roger le causaba mucho dolor e inseguridad, aparte para mi ese exceso de confianza en sus habilidades es casi rayano en la autodestrucción, por eso la idea de que al estar al borde de la muerte cae en la cuenta de que sí quiere vivir. Pero bueno eso es algo muy personal supongo._

 _Por otro lado creo que el instinto de conservación es innato en cada persona, casi un reflejo y este está unido al deseo de vivir y que solo se ve sobrepasado por el deseo de proteger a otras personas. Si bien el deseo de vivir es algo consciente y el instinto o reflejo de auto-conservación es algo inconsciente yo creo que están íntimamente relacionados y puede que uno, despierte al otro._


	4. Festival

El festival de Ame no Uzume.

Ace sale del líquido por sus propios medios, el lago ha perdido la transparencia propia de un cuerpo de agua y luce ahora un blanco lechoso y extraño, junto con una consistencia desagradable. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué está calado hasta los huesos y porqué el agua tiene esa viscosidad nauseabunda?

Su mente es un remolino de recuerdos que se amontonan y se mezclan y mientras camina con dificultad por el fondo resbaloso del lago para llegar hasta a la orilla trata de poner su mente en orden.

Lo primero que recuerda es que se encontraban en una isla, procurando provisiones, cuando escucharon acerca del extraño festival que tenía a lugar esa misma noche. Sin dudarlo Ace anunció que se quedarían una noche más para poder ver la celebración y partirían a la mañana siguiente. Emocionados sus compañeros compraron una bebida alcohólica típica de la isla y todos juntos se dedicaron a beber y ver las danzas del festival.

Ya cerca de la orilla ve a sus _nakamas_ que se descostillan de risa, seguramente por su aspecto, pero están rodeados por los pobladores y no pueden acercarse a ayudarlo. Ace tiene un mal presentimiento, por el modo en que la gente del pueblo se aleja de él a medida que se acerca a ellos.

Sus compañeros finalmente lo rodean y la dan palmadas y le hacen bromas ante la mirada atónita, a veces horrorizada de las personas locales. Busca preguntar qué paso, pero sus _nakamas_ no le responden e insisten en reírse de toda la situación y lo invitan a volver al barco para seguir la fiesta porque la gente de pueblo no parece muy contenta de que él haya caído en el lago, interrumpiendo el ritual.

Ace se encoge de hombros y decide hacer caso omiso de los lugareños y empezando a seguir sus bromas va con sus compañeros hasta su barco para beber toda la madrugada.

Frente la desorientación inicial Ace, los piratas Spade hacen esa noche la promesa de no contarle nada a su capitán, pues lo que él no sabe no puede dañarlo: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Sin embargo en el pueblo quedo registrado el incidente y he aquí lo que fue escrito en el registro de la historia del pueblo de Ame no Uzume:

Era una noche cálida y las estrellas brillaban sobre el oscuro manto azul. Las personas del pueblo estábamos todas vestidas acorde a la celebración y danzábamos entorno al fuego, al ritmo de los tambores. De distintas edades, estaturas y tamaños las personas del pueblo bailábamos frente al lago, rodeando la pira de fuego que habíamos armado con varios días de anticipación. Los vasos rojos empezaron a circular por entre los danzantes y todos mojaron los labios, dejando que los recipientes pasaran a la siguiente persona. Cuando ya todos habían bebido, incluidos los forasteros y entre ellos los piratas Spade, hicimos la ya tradicional hilera y repetimos el baile mientras comenzábamos a rodear el pequeño lago a mitad del cual está el templo consagrado a Tsukiyo.

Los visitantes fueron invitados a participar del baile sagrado, pero con la advertencia de no ingresar al lago bajo ningún motivo, pues la diosa habita en sus profundidades y las visitas que llegan sin anunciarse no son bienvenidas. Pocas son las personas que han tenido la mala suerte de caer al lago durante tan importante festival y entre estas, aún menos son las que no han conocido un destino cruel y terrible. Pero tristemente nuestras palabras son tomadas a la ligera.

Con hilaridad y presteza se colocan al final de la larga hilera y torpemente repiten nuestro baile sagrado, dedicado a la diosa de la fortuna y el autoconocimiento y cuya representación es, no sólo la luna sino también los espejos. A ella están dedicados todos los objetos y superficies reflejantes.

Algunos de nuestros más hábiles danzarines hacen malabares con antorchas y el capitán de los piratas, tan temerario como ebrio se toma el atrevimiento de buscar imitarlos. Como todos los años permitimos a los forasteros participar nadie intenta detenerle y pronto comienzan los cantos de todas las voces de nuestro pueblo a elevarse al cielo: "Omo-shiroi, oh diosa de la fortuna, ahora vemos a través del espejo, pero pronto veremos cara a cara y sabremos la verdad. Guía nuestra, déjanos saber de nosotros y de los demás, lo mejor y lo peor para actuar con sabiduría y atraer tu gracia sobre los campos y las cosechas. Somos Ame no Uzume, construido en tu nombre para tu regocijo, queremos que tu delicada mirada y tus suaves pasos de doncella siempre nos acompañen. Okame, oh sensual diosa de inalcanzable belleza, besa nuestras frentes para que el autoconocimiento nos empape y nos aleje de las malas elecciones"

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho hizo una extraña y temeraria pirueta que de algún modo terminó logrando que cayese al medio del lago. Nunca nadie, de todas las personas que habían caído al agua sagrada habían llegado tan cerca del templo. Las aguas removidas salpicaron los primeros escalones del recinto y todos quedamos en un silencio repentino, producto del miedo de enojar a nuestra diosa y del peligro que es para el que cae, en especial durante semejante fecha.

De inmediato el agua empezó a cambiar de color, burbujeando y formando extrañas olas. Todos nos quedamos paralizados de horror, por suerte algunos de nosotros tuvieron suficiente cordura para detener a los demás piratas que sin dudas querían ir a buscar a su torpe capitán. No tardo más de unos segundos en volver a emerger. Un gesto de completa desorientación en su cara mientras nadaba hacia la orilla hasta que logró hacer pie para poder salir caminando.

Se alzaron los murmullos de nuestros habitantes advirtiéndoles a sus compañeros de las terribles consecuencias de haber interrumpido el ritual y haber perturbado las aguas del lago sagrado. Pero de nuevo, no nos escucharon.

Cuando el que cae no pertenece a nuestro pueblo ninguno de nosotros corre riesgo directamente, pero eso no significa que deseamos que la furia de Okame caiga sobre los extranjeros que nos visitan, aunque no todos piensan igual, especialmente porque cuanto más alejados de su mundo interno estén los que caen, peor es el castigo para ellos y cuando se marchan se llevan consigo toda la mala suerte del pueblo durante varios años. La caída de ese joven al lago sagrado fue el inicio de una temporada excepcionalmente buena en las cosechas y nuestras plegarias están con él, porque si bien no podemos cambiar los designios de la diosa fortuna, no deseamos nuestro bien a costa de las desgracias ajenas...

Con honda tristeza descubrimos varios años después que el joven pirata sufrió una muerte horrible y mucho tememos que este haya sido el designio de nuestra hermosa Diosa, por la afrenta cometida en ese festival. Es nuestra intención dejar por escrito esta historia para recordar la memoria del muchacho y la confirmación del hondo poder de Okame. Que Nuestra Diosa bese su frente en la otra vida y le perdone los pecados cometidos en esta.

* * *

 _Notas: Los sueños (no estoy al tanto de si esto_ _aplica para las alucinaciones, pero supongamos que sí) al ser un_ _producto interno, o sea de nuestro propio cerebro, pueden_ _transmitirnos miles de datos por segundo durante la fase REM por lo_ _que un sueño que parece haber ocupado la totalidad de nuestra horas_ _de descanso, solo dura algunos segundos o minutos. Aclaro esto para_ _explicar porqué Ace tarda tan poco en emerger del agua, sin embargo_ _tiene un sueño/alucinación, muy vivido y lleno de detalles y_ _sensaciones._ _Por otro lado las diosas mencionadas son en realidad dos diosas japonesas que tienen poco o nada que ver ni con los espejos, la luna o la fortuna, pero soy malísima para inventarme nombres, sepan perdonar. Las diosas son, Okame, también llamada Ame no yume y Omo Shiroi es una exclamación que hace la diosa Amateratsu al ver su propio reflejo._


	5. Enfermedad ¿enferma?

Enfermedad, ¿enferma?

Ace reaparece en la superficie del extraño lago lácteo luciendo indemne, para alivio y sorpresa de sus compañeros piratas. Manotea en el líquido, da brazadas y avanza con dificultad, buscando salir. Cuando está más cerca de la orilla y sin dudarlo Marco le tiende una mano y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Tambaleándose, con pasos inseguros sobre las extrañas piedras amarillas que rodean el aún más extraño lago lácteo. Calado hasta los huesos y temblando, sale chorreando algo que se asemeja a la leche.

-No pude, no la hallé, no lo logré...- Se suponía que aquel que se sumergiera en ese lago hallaría lo que más deseaba.

-Olvídalo Ace, no te preocupes, hallaremos otro modo.

Marco no esta seguro de que el muchacho le hubiese oído, su cabeza ahora yace pesadamente sobre su hombro. Los ojos vacuos abiertos, la mirada perdida.

Izou se apresura a acercarse y lo envuelve en su kimono sin detenerse a pensar en su propia desnudez. Inspecciona con preocupación a su amigo. Su mirada ida las pupilas negras dilatadas, sus labios se mueven, como tratando de formar palabras que se le atoran en la garganta. Con el acuerdo de todos, Thatch se lo echa al hombro y se larga con el chico a cuestas rumbo al Moby Dick. Los demás se internan en la extraña cueva cuyas puertas abrieran unos días atrás buscando otro modo de hallar la cura para la enfermedad de Edward New Gate. Si el extraño lago de los deseos no funcionó, tendrán que buscar en otro lado.

La cura para lo que aquejaba a Barba Blanca es finalmente hallada, pero ajeno a todo esto, Portgas pasa cuatro días en la enfermería, entre el sueño afiebrado y una vigilia plagada de alucinaciones.

Recuerdos inconexos, otros en orden cronológico se agolparon en su mente, se amontonaron, se desbarrancaron.

La primera vez que estuvo frente a un espejo. Primero su reacción violenta, luego la perplejidad al constatar que era su reflejo, por ultimo el deseo de que ese muchachito de rasgos tristes tuviera con quién jugar... La idea -infundada o no- de que no estaba solo. A partir de ese día buscaría su propio rostro en todas las superficies pulidas o cristalinas y desde estas el alter ego que se había inventado para no sentirse solo saldría a saludarle, sonreírle, abrazarle...

Las charlas que mantenía consigo mismo, evocando con la imaginación a su reflejo como su único interlocutor. Porque llegó a creer firmemente que el único que podía entenderlo y comprenderlo, era él mismo...

El dulce encuentro con Sabo. El poder ir dejando atrás esos monólogos en voz alta, preguntando y respondiendo a la vez. Teniendo alguien diverso de si, pero cercano a la vez.

Conocer a Luffy fue otra cosa. Algo más parecido a una puñalada. Dolía ver a ese chico y verse así mismo. Era la viva imagen de la candidez y de las ansias de no sentirse solo. Dolía y por eso mismo le generaba un profundo rechazo. Como un animal salvaje que se ha chamuscado el hocico y asustado se aleja del fuego. Aceptar al pequeño como a su hermano fue difícil pero una vez que tuvo su amistad esta le ayudó a cicatrizar muchas heridas. Un hermano más, un amigo. Atrás quedaban los recuerdos de las noches en que hablaba solo, fingiendo que alguien le contestaba. Ya no más.

Cuando la fiebre cedió y las enfermeras le dieron el alta Ace habló primero con su Padre, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar con sus propios ojos que sus _nakamas_ habían logrado conseguir el remedio y que este mejoraba con el transcurrir de los días. Le pidió un día más de descanso y permaneció recluido herméticamente en su camarote. Demás está decir que se le hacia sumamente difícil verse en los espejos sin recordar todo lo sucedido.

No sabia cómo manejar lo que había pasado. Y los recuerdos de esos días de fiebre le estaban siendo más difíciles de digerir que otros...

Estaba seguro también de que las visiones o los recuerdos de lo que fuese que había pasado en el lago de leche habrían de seguir persiguiéndolo por un tiempo y al no poder resolverlo solo decidió que lo mejor sería volver al trabajo junto a sus compañeros.

Muchos fueron los que le preguntaron qué había sucedido bajo la blanca superficie pero por suerte Ace sabia mentir muy bien, aduciendo que no recordaba nada.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, él recordaba lo sucedido y un escalofrío le recorría la espina al pensar en lo perturbado que estaba considerando que en teoría se había sumergido en el extraño lago con la idea de buscar aquello que más anhelaba.

Sí, fue perturbador sumergirse y en lugar de hallar la cura para su padre, verse cara a cara con los más ocultos deseos de su corazón...

Deseos que le helaban la sangre porque no sabía como interpretar, o quizás, no quería.

No se sentía una persona digna de los otros, e ir tras Teach buscando redención para su conciencia fue tal vez una salida demasiado fácil.

* * *

 _Notas: Este es el final más complejo, el primero que escribí y sin embargo_ _el menos satisfactorio. Está muy cargado de un seudo simbolismo_ _freudiano que no termina de convencerme pero que al mismo tiempo_ _quería ensayar. El mundo de los sueños, las alucinaciones el peso_ _del yo y del super yo y demases es algo muy interesante para escribir_ _y leer. Espero que este intento medio rengo les haya agradado._

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
